Instinct
by Rainack
Summary: Sequel to Hour of the Wolf. There's a new wolf in town, and he's an alpha, as well as a serial killer. Will Greg be able to protect his pack? Nick/Greg slash. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Instinct

Prologue

Amanda Morrison groaned, as consciousness returned.

Sitting up, she put a hand to the back of her head, grimacing at the sticky feeling of blood. She'd been out jogging in the park, and had fallen. No, she'd been pushed, she suddenly realized. Turning abruptly so she was poised on her toes, fingertips to the ground, she fought off a wave of concussion induced nausea to look around for her attacker.

From the underbrush near the path, a large black dog appeared. Its teeth were bared, tongue licking in and out between them, a growl rumbling in its chest.

As it stepped slowly closer, Amanda realized it wasn't a dog at all. _This part of Nevada hasn't seen a wolf in decades_, was what her confused mind grasped onto, like a lifeline, trying to make sense of what was happening. Surely she wasn't nose to snout with a wolf!

She was still poised to spring, but she knew there was no way she could outrun the monster in front of her.

The wolf regarded her with cold amber eyes, as it took another step toward her.

With a forward lunge, the wolf had pushed Amanda onto her butt, and still he kept pushing her.

Only now it wasn't a wolf above her, but a man. A naked man, powerful muscles rippling under tanned skin.

A shout of fright tried to escape her lips, but his left hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth. His right was ripping her clothing away.

Understanding blossomed in her dazed mind. He was going to rape her. Then he would kill her. She had seen him, seen what he could do. He wouldn't let her live.

Fighting back, she bit his fingers, pummeled his sides and back, scratched him, and tried to kick him. It was no use. He was too strong. All her efforts gained her was a grunt from him.

After his release, still buried to the hilt inside of her, he shifted.

The scream died to a gurgle as his lupine teeth tore through the tender muscles and veins of her throat.

She bled out in seconds.

Brandon Parsons, still in wolf form, padded back into the brush to where he'd left his clothing. After dressing, he casually made his way back to the parking lot, where his car waited.

70 miles away.

The pop and crackle of the campfire was a merry sight in the small clearing where Ian Patrick and his hunting buddy, Evan Taylor, had set up their tent.

"I can't believe we didn't see a single deer today!" Ian sighed in disgust, as he speared a hotdog on the cooking stake he held.

Eyeing the darkness of the surrounding forest wearily, Even felt beside him for his rifle. "I can't shake the feeling there's something out there."

"You watch too many movies, Evan," Ian griped at his friend. "There's nothing out there. Nothing that would mess with a couple of humans, that is."

The hairs on the back of Ian's neck stood up as the first distant howl reached them.

It was followed almost immediately by another, then two more.

The two men looked at each other.

"But there haven't been wolves in Nevada in decades," Ian said.

"I counted at least ten," Evan said at almost the same time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Feeling blissfully tension free, Brandon strolled along Las Vegas Boulevard, the Strip.

The lights were glaringly bright, making the sidewalk and stretch of road seem nearly bright as day.

Even at this hour, nearly three a.m., the street was packed with cars and the sidewalk had its fair share of pedestrians.

The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafted from most of the casinos as he strolled past. His more sensitive nose could also pick up the faint aromas of cooking food.

Typical to the desert, the temperature had dropped considerably in the hours following sunset, but the cool air didn't bother Brandon.

Most of the people passing him were hunched into their jackets against the chill breeze.

Brandon was contemplating the menu kiosk outside one of the casinos when the scent reached him.

Nostrils flaring, a low growl clawing its way from his throat, Brandon looked around for the source.

He was downwind from the other alpha male, so he didn't worry about the other man catching his scent.

The other alpha was slightly taller, but thinner, more wiry. Brandon knew this man was an alpha shape shifter from the way he carried himself; head held high, confident strides, searching the crowd for potential threat or prey.

Brandon burned the other's image into his mind, determined to track him down and fight, as the wolf inside demanded.

As the other man disappeared into the casino, Brandon replayed the image in his head. Shaggy, dark hair, light brown eyes, boyishly handsome features. Dressed in blue jeans, a T-shirt, and an LVPD crime lab vest with the name Sanders stitched on the front, he'd been carrying a large silver case.

Greg Sanders shifted his field kit to the other hand as he approached Captain Jim Brass.

Brass was standing near the hotel elevator, waiting impatiently for him.

They'd been shorthanded since Warrick's death a few months ago, so Greg had been called in.

"'Bout time you get here!" Brass griped, pushing the call button for the elevator.

"You're just lucky we were running late, or I'd be in the mountains, camping with Nicky right now," Greg shot back.

Camping was what Nick and Greg told everyone who didn't know about their abilities – which was everyone outside the pack except for Catherine and Grissom.

He'd told Nick and the others to go ahead and go. There was no point in Nick missing out on a chance to stretch his lupine legs, especially since they didn't get as many chances as they once did. Plus, Nick had needed the chance to just let go and voice his grief at his best friend's loss.

It didn't help his own irritation at not getting to go, though. Plus, he missed his mate. Their telepathic connection didn't extend much beyond a mile, and he missed Nick's presence in his mind.

Tamping down on an irritated growl, Greg inquired, "What have we got?"

"A bloody mess," Brass responded, as he pulled a small notebook from inside his suit jacket. Flipping it opened, he consulted his notes, "Maid called it in after entering the room to freshen it up this evening. Looks like a straight forward suicide, but we're still trying to identify the vic. The room's registered to a Neal Daily."

"Suicide, huh? What was the means?" Greg wanted to be prepared. Bloody crime scenes tended to mess up his sense of smell for hours afterwards.

"It appears the guy slit his own throat."

Greg turned towards Brass, an eyebrow raised. "You're kidding right?"

Brass was known around the lab for his dry sense of humor, but every once in a while, he'd come up with a witty line that would leave the CSIs in near hysterics of laughter. This was not one of those times.

Several minutes later, Greg knew he was in for a very long night.

Nick had gone for a short run with the other nine pack members who'd gone on the "camping" trip. Without Greg there, his heart just wasn't in it, though.

He'd run several miles, then turned back to where they'd parked the vehicles.

Even though there was plenty of room in the economy sized van the pack had purchased some years ago, Nick had driven his own truck.

Now he was starting out on the nearly two hour drive home, as the sun began to crest the mountains behind him.

He didn't try calling Greg, since the alpha was probably still busy with work. Plus, he knew Greg would just order him to stay with the others. As the saying went: it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. And with Greg, forgiveness tended to come quickly after Nick whined in submission and need.

After everything that had happened to Greg and Nick in the last few years, Greg had decided that life was too short to be too strict with his pack.

Greg had survived an explosion at the lab that would have left a mere human with nearly debilitating scars on his back. Being a shape shifter, though, with accelerated healing, his back had healed with no scarring within a month. A few years later, Nick had nearly been abducted from a crime scene. His superior sense of smell and hearing, along with his greater than human strength had saved him from being buried alive. Then, Greg had been pulled from his work Denali and severely beaten. His superior strength hadn't been enough to fend off the gang, and he'd nearly revealed his ability to shape shift. He'd managed to avoid shifting, even though the wolf inside had screamed for release. Only months ago, Warrick Brown had been shot and killed by Undersheriff Jeffery McKeen. When Nick had caught up to the man, he'd had to fight the wolf back, as his every instinct raged at him to shift and tear the throat out of the son-of-a-bitch who had killed his best friend.

So Greg tended to be rather lenient with the pack. As long as they weren't putting anyone – shape shifter or human – in danger, Greg let them get away with it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Greg had been right about it being a long night. It was now nearly seven a.m., and he was just pulling into the parking lot of the Full Moon Arms apartment building owned by the pack.

When he'd pulled out of the crime lab parking lot, he'd had the unmistakable feeling that he was being watched, but he'd shaken it off, chalking it up to fatigue. Right now, he just wanted to go inside and curl up in bed for the next twenty-four hours. Grissom's call had come at the end of a double shift, and Greg had barely had two hours of sleep since the start of that one.

Trudging up the walk to the security door, Greg didn't sense the other alpha until he'd been pushed through the glass door.

As he landed in broken safety glass, Greg finally caught the scent of the other alpha, who was already in wolf form.

Sifting in the blink of an eye, clothes shredding in the process, Greg leapt out of the glass, farther into the building. With a growl, he whirled to face his rival.

The black wolf side stepped the broken glass, eyeing the gray and white wolf. Their eyes met, allowing telepathic communication.

_Nice pack!_ the black wolf commented, nose in the air to catch the scents.

_My pack!_ Greg replied with a snarl.

_Not for long,_ the black wolf replied, exploding into action.

Muscled chest hit muscled chest, and teeth snapped towards exposed throats. The black wolf lowered his head, taking a chunk out of Greg's shoulder.

With a half yelp, half snarl, Greg tossed his head to the side, connecting solidly with the side of the black wolf's skull.

Falling away from each other, back to all fours, the two tested their injuries.

The black wolf was slightly dazed, but quickly shook it off with a violent snarl.

Greg discovered that while painful to put weight on, his leg still supported him. He decided to play up the injury in the hopes of making the other wolf underestimate him.

Exaggerating his limp, Greg advanced on the other wolf, lips peeled back over deadly canine teeth.

Sensing Greg's weakness, the black wolf shot towards him.

Throwing himself aside at the last possible moment, Greg managed to clamp his jaws around the black alpha's back left leg.

Using the other's momentum against him, Greg yanked the black wolf off his feet.

As the black wolf landed on his back, Greg lunged for the soft underbelly, intent to put a quick end to this fight. His shoulder wound was bleeding freely, and he could feel himself beginning to weaken from blood loss.

The strength of the black wolf's back legs kicking into Greg's chest sent him flying backwards. His breath left him in a rush, as his back collided with the lobby's elevator doors.

Greg slid to the floor, his lungs screaming for a breath of sweet air that he couldn't draw in.

Momentarily paralyzed, as the lack of oxygen caused spots to swim in his vision, Greg could only watch as the black wolf stalked towards him.

As the black wolf's teeth closed around his neck, and Greg responded, _Never!_ to the command to submit, Greg prayed for a swift death. He knew he had lost, the pack was no longer his.

_Greg? You okay?_ reached a surprised Greg's suddenly too quiet mind, at the same time as the sound of a gun's safety being released.

"Get away from him!" the threat in Nick's voice was nearly palpable.

Greg felt the black wolf release his neck and back away, and suddenly saw a muscular naked man staring down Nick.

Taking a deep breath, catching Nick's scent, the man said, "You're too late! Don't know why I didn't get you with the rest, but the pack's mine, now. Get out, or I'll have them kill you both!"

With a muttered curse, Nick side stepped the other man to get to Greg's side. Kneeling down with his back to Greg, so he could keep the new pack alpha in his sights, he reached back to touch Greg's heaving side. _Can you shift?_

Stifling a cry of pain with gritted teeth, Greg shifted. Still weak from oxygen depravation and blood loss, Greg allowed Nick to pull him to his feet, then leaned heavily against the older man.

Not turning their backs to the alpha, Nick and Greg stumbled toward the lobby door, their only thought on escape.

Nick kept his gun held steady in his right hand, his left arm around Greg's waist, as they continued to back away from the building they had called home for the last few years. In his haste to get to his mate, Nick had left his truck parked haphazardly in the middle of the parking lot.

Only after supporting Greg to the passenger side, then going back to the driver's side, did Nick finally holster his weapon.

As he quickly started the truck and pealed out of the lot, Nick reached blindly around the backseat floor boards until his hand encountered a pair of sweat pants that had been left there at some point.

Shoving them into Greg's hands, he then reached back again and found a shirt. He held the shirt to Greg's left shoulder, putting as much pressure on the wound as he could one handed.

They rode in silence for several minutes before Nick dared to look over at Greg.

"Greg?" Nick asked quietly.

The lost look on Greg's face spoke volumes to Nick, and Greg's words nearly broke his heart.

"I lost them, Nicky," tears shimmered in his eyes when he finally looked back at Nick.

Pulling into an off strip hotel, Nick parked and was finally able to comfort his mate, his alpha. Cupping Greg's cheek with his left hand, Nick tenderly kissed Greg's lips. _All I've ever needed is you! As long as we have each other, we'll be okay!_

Reluctantly pulling away, Nick looked in Greg's eyes. "We'll be okay!"

Before Nick could turn away, Greg shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure we will. There was something... dark... twisted... about that alpha. I'm afraid of what he's going to do to the pack."

Not sure how to respond, Nick said, "Hold this while I go get us a room. I'll bandage you up when we get inside. Then we can talk about what we're going to do." Nick knew he was probably being too dominant, but Greg was in shock, so he was willing to take the risk. Nick would gladly accept whatever punishment Greg chose to dish out, once he made sure Greg was okay.

After renting a room, Nick helped Greg slip into the sweat pants, then helped him into the room. Sitting him down on the bed, Nick gave Greg a peck on the cheek and said a hasty, "Be right back," and rushed back out to the truck to grab the first aid kit.

Opening the first aid kit on the bed beside Greg, Nick pulled out disinfectant, gauze pads, and a roll of gauze.

The glassy look in Greg's eyes told Nick he was still in shock. Pulling Greg's hand from where it still pressed the shirt to his wound, Nick began to peel the shirt away from the congealing blood.

Greg's eyes snapped into focus, and he hissed in pain as his wound began to bleed freely again.

With a growl, Greg's right hand flew up, capturing Nick's wrist in an iron grip.

Raising his head to boldly look into his alpha's eyes, Nick let out a plaintive whine. _Let me clean your shoulder. Please!_

With an effort of will, Greg released Nick's wrist, and dropped both hands to his sides, where they clenched into tight fists.

_Sorry... Fuck! Hurts!_ was Greg's strained apology, as Nick began to clean and disinfect the wound.

There was a good sized chunk of flesh missing, but it didn't penetrate to the bone. Nick knew that with their accelerated healing, the wound would be nearly fully healed in two or three days.

After binding the wound, Nick helped Greg get under the covers, and urged him to sleep.

"Come here," Greg quietly commanded, as Nick was about to move away.

Knowing he was already in trouble for being too dominant with his alpha, Nick had no choice but to obey. Pulling his shoes off, he crawled into bed, stretching out on Greg's right side.

Nuzzling his face into Greg's neck, Nick licked at the skin under Greg's ear – something he would have normally done in wolf form to show his submission to his alpha's authority.

_Nick!_ the growl from deep in Greg's throat was the only warning he got. Despite the obvious pain it caused him, Greg reached over with his left hand and grabbed Nick by the back of the neck.

The kiss was rough and sloppy, but exactly what they both needed. A reaffirmation that they hadn't lost each other, a reclaiming. The bite scar on Nick's shoulder marked him as Greg's, just as their coupling as wolves made them mates.

After their loss of the rest of the pack, they both needed a reminder of what they still had.

Greg tried to push Nick over onto his back, but Nick resisted with a whine and whispered, "Please!"

After a moment's contemplation, Greg decided to allow Nick to have his way.

Straddling Greg's hips, Nick sat on his knees, gazing down into Greg's face with a look of total and complete devotion and love. Running his fingertips down Greg's cheeks, he shivered deliciously when Greg's own hands found their way to his thighs.

Greg's eyes had closed, and he pressed his cheek against Nick's fingertips before they slipped down to his bare chest.

Pulling his shirt off over his head, Nick tossed it to the motel room floor, then leaned over Greg. This kiss was gentle, full of passion and love. Both men sighed as Nick gently rocked his hips against Greg's, causing their hard lengths to meet through denim and cotton.

Breaking away from Greg's mouth, Nick trailed kisses down Greg's jaw to that spot under his ear.

"I love you," the words caressed Greg's ears. The two men didn't feel the need to use those words very often – being mated and sharing a telepathic link, they both knew how the other felt – so when they were used, it was momentous.

"I love you, too," was Greg's breathy response, as Nick was now latched onto one of his nipples, as he worked his way down Greg's chest.

Arching up into Nick's touch, Greg rasped, "Need to be in you!" He didn't usually give up control like this, and he knew as Nick said, "Soon, baby! Soon," that he would be severely reprimanding Nick for usurping control, once he was fully healed.

"Nick!" he tried to let out that warning growl again, but it escaped as a low moan as Nick's hand disappeared beneath the waistband of Greg's sweats and palmed his aching cock.

With his other hand, Nick pushed Greg's sweats off his hips, then finally had to release Greg to fully remove the offending garment. It landed somewhere on the motel room floor.

Running a fingertip lightly up and down Greg's fiery length, Nick delighted in the way the younger man's breath hitched. That alone would make his reprimand for teasing his alpha worth it.

Leaning down, Nick blew across the tip of Greg's arousal before sticking out his tongue to lap up the pre-cum that glistened there.

Greg had meant to growl out another warning, "Nick!" but this one degenerated into a rasped, "N-Nicky!"

Fumbling with his belt, it took Nick a few moments to finally free himself of his jeans and underwear.

Settling between Greg's legs, Nick took Greg's leaking cock in his mouth, after coating two of his own fingers in saliva.

Working Greg's cock with his mouth, he prepared his own tight entrance with his fingers. He could feel Greg's fingers tangling in his hair, and knew his mate was watching him by the strangled whine that was issuing from his throat.

When he had Greg at the brink, he released him with an audible pop and straddled his slim hips again. Lowering himself on top of Greg until Greg was buried to the hilt, Nick let out a sigh of contentment.

Greg's hands settled on Nick's thighs again, squeezing gently, then rubbing up and down them, urging Nick to move. Then he opened his mind to his mate, allowing him to feel what Greg felt at being inside of him.

Their eyes met and Nick began to move up and down on Greg's shaft.

Pushing himself up with his good arm, Greg began to thrust in time with Nick's movements. He took hold of Nick's aching need with his injured arm, again pushing through the pain.

A few more thrusts and both men came simultaneously.

Pulling carefully off of Greg, Nick used some tissues form the night stand to clean the two of them up before leaning close to Greg and murmuring, "Will you sleep now, so I can go pick up a few things from the store?"

Greg drowsily replied, "Yes, but once I'm healed, you are in big trouble!"

With a quiet, "It will have been worth it," Nick left his slumbering alpha to go buy supplies.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick had just stumbled through the door, juggling bags in an attempt not to drop them, when Greg's phone – the one thing that had survived Greg's shift, and that they'd managed to grab from the lobby floor as they'd fled – started ringing. Depositing the bags on the second bed, just as Greg grumbled and rolled towards the sound, hand blindly groping, Nick murmured, "I got it, baby! Go back to sleep." and scooped the phone up from the bedside table.

With a quick glance at the caller I.D., Nick groaned before answering with, "Hey, Gris."

"Nicky! What are you doing back? Never mind, is Greg there with you? Of course he is, this is his phone."

Before Grissom could continue, Nick cut him off, "Look, Gris, Greg and I can't come in. We've got some stuff going on..."

Now it was Grissom's turn to cut off Nick, "There was an _animal_ attack in the park," he put extra emphasis on the word animal.

Nick picked up on it instantly. "You mean..." he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Doc Robbins is performing the autopsy now, but he said she was raped before the animal killed her."

Dread pooling in his stomach, Nick asked, "How long has she been dead?"

"About nine hours. Nick, what's going on?" Grissom seemed to pick up on Nick's unease.

"It's not my place to say. Greg and I will be there as soon as possible."

Turning towards the bed, closing the phone as he did so, Nick was startled to find himself being regarded by Greg's light brown eyes, very much awake and alert.

"That was Grissom," it was a statement instead of a question, and it told Nick that Greg had already gleaned the pertinent details from Nick's mind.

"If that girl was killed by that son-of-a-bitch..." Greg let the sentence trail off, as he was sure Nick could sense his fury through their link.

Digging through the bags, Nick pulled out some of the clothing he'd bought for Greg. He used his pocket knife to remove the tags before handing everything to his mate.

Greg stood and dressed carefully. He kept his injured arm held close to his body, struggling one handed to dress, but refusing to ask Nick for help. Nick knew better than to offer, too, as it would only add to his later punishment.

They stopped for fast food before heading over to the crime lab, where they found Grissom in his office.

Setting down a file he'd been looking over, Grissom looked at the two shape shifters as they settled in chairs across the desk from him. His eyebrow raised at the bulge of the dressing on Greg's left shoulder, but he didn't say anything about it.

Meeting Grissom's eyes, Greg said, "There's another alpha in town, Gris. He challenged me. I lost."

Grissom seemed to understand where this was going. "You think he was the one who raped and killed the girl."

"None of my..." he started to say, paused, drew in a breath, and started over, "None of the pack would have done it. If he didn't, it's too big of a coincidence. Besides..."

"Yes?"

"There was something not right about him. Wild."

"Wild?"

"Like he's following his wolf instincts exclusively," Greg's brow furrowed as he tried to explain what he had sensed.

Nick tried to help, "While we follow our wolf instincts to some degree, we don't allow them to dictate our entire lives. We have to maintain our human side, or we risk discovery." Nick cringed back slightly at the look Greg shot him.

"I'll know if it's him when I see the girl's body. His scent will be all over her."

Grissom steepled his hands in front of him, deep in thought, contemplating his response. "And if it's him?"

"I have to challenge him. This time, one of us will die."

Nick knew that was coming, but it still made his head snap around to look at his mate. "No, he nearly killed you!" he started to protest.

Twisting his head towards Nick, lip pulled up in an inadequate imitation of his lupine snarl, a growl emanating from deep in his chest, Greg snapped, "You do _not_ have a say in the matter!"

Returning an uncharacteristic snarl of his own, Nick growled, "Then you'll at least wait until your shoulder is fully healed! An I'm going with you!"

Greg stood, stepping towards Nick, ready to put him in his place, his patience with his mate at an end.

"Sit down, Greg!" Grissom's voice held the command of authority, but he still wasn't sure it would get through to the younger man. He could see some of those wolf instincts coming into play now, and that made him realize just how close to the surface they were.

Shaking his head sharply, Greg sank back into his chair. The look he shot Nick told the older man that this was far from over. Settling his expression, Greg looked back over at Grissom, now pointedly ignoring Nick.

"I think I see what you mean about the wolf instincts, now," Grissom said. He hadn't commented on Greg's statement that one of the two alphas would die.

"Can we go see the body? I've gotten very little sleep in the last few days, and rapid healing tends to take it out of you."

With another raised eyebrow, Grissom nodded.

When they were standing in front of the entrance to the morgue, Greg looked at Grissom.

"Can you chase Doc Robbins out of there for a while? Just in case I lose control?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. Come on," Grissom responded, pushing open the door and holding it for the other two men.

Doc Robbins looked up from the body he'd been examining. He hadn't made the Y incision yet, so it appeared he'd only just begun the preliminary.

"Hey, guys. If you're here about Mr. Conners here," he gestured to the body on the slab before him, "I only just started."

"No, Doc. I need to take another look at Ms. Morrison," Grissom replied with an easy smile for the medical examiner.

Waving in the general direction of the body drawers, Doc Robbins told Grissom which one she was in.

As Nick and Greg moved to the drawer, Grissom stepped up beside the M.E.

Doc Robbins shot a sideways look at Grissom.

"Actually, Nicky and Greg can take care of what we need from the body. Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

When Doc Robbins nodded and reached for his crutch, Grissom quickly decided on the best possible story to feed the man once they were in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick could sense the tension in Greg's body. The stiff posture Greg was maintaining spoke of barely restrained anger, and Nick didn't think it was all directed at him. Knowing Greg, some of it was directed at himself, and some at the as yet unnamed killer of the girl in the refrigerated drawer in front of them.

Hoping to alleviate some of Greg's anger, Nick sent him a mental image of the two of them in wolf form, his brindled self creeping up to the gray and white wolf on his belly.

A low, submissive whine reached Greg's ears, and a deep growl built in his chest, as in his mind, the gray and white wolf snapped at the brindled wolf, teeth clicking together loudly just inches from his mate's muzzle.

"Feel better now?" Nick asked softly.

With a muttered, "Somewhat. Thanks," Greg reached forward and opened the drawer.

After pulling the drawer out, and pulling back the sheet, Greg leaned in over the torn neck of Amanda Morrison. Breathing deeply, he brought the wolf scent to his nose.

Recognition blossomed instantly, and Greg glanced up at Nick with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It's him," Nick said with certainty. His own nose had picked up the scent, as well.

Closing the drawer as Grissom and Doc Robbins returned, Nick and Greg walked back over to Grissom.

Greg gave the graveyard shift supervisor a slight nod, before exiting the morgue, confident that both his mate and boss were following him.

Once they were back in Grissom's office, Greg sighed, "It's him."

"So, what now?" Grissom asked, leaning forward, hands clasped on his desk.

Eyeing Nick from the corner of his eye, Greg said, "Nick's right about one thing. I have to wait until my shoulder's fully healed before I challenge him, or I won't stand a chance."

"How long will that take?"

"Two or three days, at the most."

"Then what? Do you think he'll kill again, between now and then?"

"That's doubtful, since he's got the pack to occupy his mind. Once my shoulder's healed, I'll call him and tell him to meet me in the Black Mountains," sensing Nick's apprehension, Greg let out another growl.

It occurred to Grissom just how much the two shape shifters trusted him that they allowed themselves to vocalize this way in his presence. He had never seen them shift, and wasn't sure they'd ever allow him to be that deep into their world, but they still trusted him enough to be themselves around him.

Greg's next words made Grissom wonder if Greg could read his mind, "Grissom, I'll need you there. If he kills me..." he almost couldn't go on. "If he kills me, I'll need you to kill him." Before Grissom could protest, Greg went on, "He's too dangerous to be allowed to live, especially with the pack. I'd rather see the pack without a strong alpha, than with one that could warp them."

"But, Greg! He's a human being!" Grissom tried to protest.

"No! He's not! At least not entirely, and you'll do well to remember that!" Taking a breath, trying to control the fury that was still dangerously close to the surface, Greg went on, "Think of him as a rabid animal, Gris. What do you do with a rabid animal?"

"You put it down," Grissom replied quietly, knowing Greg was right.

"Promise me, Grissom. If I don't make it, you'll put that wolf down."

Reluctantly, Grissom relented. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the motel, Greg crawled into bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. His body was crying out for the rejuvenating effects of sleep, and it would no longer be denied.

For the next twenty-four hours, he mostly slept, waking only long enough to scarf down room service, or fast food Nick brought in.

It was now nearly two days since Greg had lost the pack. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pealing off the latest bandage. There was new skin underneath, but it was still slightly caved in, so all of the underlying muscle had yet to be fully regenerated.

Rolling his arm and shoulder carefully, he found he got only the slightest of twinges. Another twenty-four hours, and he'd be back in tip-top shape. He only hoped it would be enough to kill the other alpha.

Right now, though, he had other matters on his mind. Mainly, his out of line pack mate. He'd been contemplating for the past several hours – since Nick left for work – how best to discipline his mate. He had never truly had to punish Nick before. Usually, a simple growl and snap of lupine jaws would bring the other into line.

Greg didn't want to hurt Nick, just make sure the older man knew his place was to be submissive to the alpha.

"Greg?" Nick's tentative voice carried into the bathroom, letting Greg know the Texan was back from work, and had seen the items Greg had purchased while he was out.

Turning away from the mirror, Greg walked out of the bathroom.

Nick still stood just inside the door, a bag of fast food forgotten in his hand. He didn't meet Greg's gaze, didn't speak. He already knew what this was about.

Stalking up to Nick, Greg took the fast food bag and set it on the table by the window. By the time they were ready to eat, it would probably be long cold, but they could always order room service.

Pushing Nick against the door, Greg leaned against him, pinning him in place. His voice full of authority, Greg said, "You are going to learn your place! You will do everything I say, without question, and you will do nothing without begging me first! Do you understand?"

Eyes still downcast, Nick nodded jerkily.

"Good!" Turning towards the bed, and the object on it, Greg commanded, "Strip!"

Picking up the leather collar, Greg fingered it. After what had happened at the hands of the government several years ago, Greg wasn't sure how Nick was going to react to this, but he had made sure to get one that in no way resembled the one Nick had been tortured with.

That one had been made of some silvery metal and could deliver pain at the push of a button, or if Nick shifted.

This one was a simple brown leather with a buckle and several holes for fitting.

Turning back toward Nick, he found the other man standing before him, naked.

Seeing the collar in Greg's hand, Nick took an involuntary step backwards, his back hitting the door, keeping him from backing further away.

He raised his gaze fleetingly to Greg's, before lowering them again.

In that brief look, Greg saw that in that moment, Nick was actually afraid of him.

Taking a step closer, Greg laid his empty hand gently on the Texan's cheek, and allowed his voice to soften somewhat. "I won't hurt you. You know that. But you will learn your place!"

Under his hand, Greg could feel the older man trembling. Stepping back, Greg held the collar out to Nick. "Take it. Look at it. It's _not_ the collar Dr. Barstow had on you. It's just leather. It can't hurt you."

Deep brown eyes still wide with fear, Nick obediently reached up a shaking hand to take the collar. He turned it over in his hands, examining it carefully.

A few minutes later, Greg's hands closed over Nick's on the collar. He raised the collar to Nick's neck, only releasing Nick's hands to secure the collar. Greg made sure the collar was slightly looser than the one Dr. Barstow had put on Nick, so Nick would be less likely to panic.

Dropping his hands from the collar to Nick's chest, Greg held one hand over Nick's heart, letting the other move over Nick's stomach and ribs in a soothing motion. Under his hand, Nick's heart was beating like a trip hammer.

Leaning into Nick, Greg pressed his denim encased hard on into Nick's thigh, eliciting a moan from him. His lips next to Nick's ear, Greg whispered, "Don't move! Stay absolutely still!"

"Greg?" the slight waver in Nick's voice spoke of some lingering fear, but the direction things were heading seemed to have eased those, somewhat.

Brushing first a thumb, and then his tongue over the mark on Nick's shoulder, Greg hissed, "Mine!" possessively before beginning to blaze a fiery trail of kisses and nips down Nick's chest.

When Greg reached his destination, Nick was fully hard and beginning to leak.

Distracting Nick with his tongue, Greg reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the other item he'd bought that day.

When the cock ring snapped into place and Greg's mouth left Nick's throbbing cock, Nick's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Greg, please! No!"

"This is not negotiable, Nicky. Your punishment is to be at the brink, but unable to cross until I permit it!" Greg said, as he straightened to face the Texan.

Pressing his body against Nick again, Greg claimed Nick's mouth, lips pressed with near bruising force, tongue demanding and receiving entrance, dominating Nick's tongue.

Nick's hands found their way to the front of Greg's jeans, fumbling with the button, until Greg growled. _You have to beg for what you want!_

A low, needy whine escaped Nick's throat, _Please, Greg, let me take your jeans off of you._

_Tempting, but not yet,_ Greg replied.

Pulling back from the kiss, Greg took Nick's hand and lead him farther into the room. Propelling the older man a few steps ahead of him, Greg stepped up behind him. Pressing his chest to Nick's back, Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and allowed his hands to wander over Nick's chest and stomach.

Mewling with need when the rough fabric of Greg's jeans rubbed over his ass, Nick pressed himself back, getting as close to Greg as he could.

Greg's teeth found the scars they'd left behind so long ago, and tightened over them, causing Nick to halt his movements.

_Who does your heart and soul belong to?_ Greg asked as his teeth sank into the scars and caused blood to well up. At the same time, Greg's right hand had taken a firm grip on Nick's shaft, tugging him toward the brink he couldn't cross again.

"Oh! Greg!" Nick's voice came out low and strained, instead of the near scream he'd intended. "Yours! Always and forever, yours!"

Laving over the teeth marks with his tongue, Greg ensured the wounds quickly clotted.

Nick moaned in frustration when Greg released him.

"Please," Nick nearly wailed.

"Please, what? Beg!"

With a blush – Nick had never been overly vocal during sex, and dirty talk tended to leave him blushing bright red – Nick said, "I- I need... I need to... I need to cum, Greg. Please!"

"Not yet." Reaching for the button on his jeans, Greg went on, "I have something else in mind, first. On your knees!"

Nick sank to his knees on the carpet.

Freed of his jeans and underwear, Greg took the few steps needed to face Nick. "Suck me. You can touch yourself, as long as you don't touch the cock ring, and I want to feel what you're doing to yourself, as I feel what you're doing to me."

Shuffling forward on his knees, Nick nuzzled his nose into the carpet of pubic hair surrounding Greg's cock. He breathed in his mate's scent before turning and kissing his way up the shaft to the tip.

Sticking his tongue into Greg's slit, Nick lapped up the leaking pre-cum, savoring it. Slowly taking in the head, Nick stroked his tongue over every centimeter of the hard, silky smooth skin.

Opening his mind to his alpha, Nick allowed his hands to roam down his own body until he was cupping his balls in one hand and had taken a firm grip of his shaft in the other.

"So hot!" Greg moaned, his fingers tangling in Nick's hair. The only thing keeping Greg from teetering over the edge at that moment was the sensation of the cock ring on Nick. The link between the two men was so strong, it felt to Greg as if the cock ring was on his own raging hard on.

Pulling back, allowing Greg's heated flesh to slide between his lips, Nick ever so gently grazed his teeth over the head.

A sharp cry of surprise escaped Greg's lips, and his knees nearly buckled at the intensity of the pleasure.

Nick glanced up, locking gazes with Greg, before taking Greg's throbbing length in his mouth again. Hollowing his cheeks, Nick sucked hard, his tongue running up and down Greg's length.

Meanwhile, Nick's hand had not been idle. He had been slowly tugging on his own length, and his need for release was nearly overwhelming.

It was taking all of Greg's will power not to thrust into Nick's mouth. When Nick pulled even more of Greg in, all the way to the back of his throat, Greg came undone.

With an audible and telepathic howl, Greg's release shot into Nick's throat.

Swallowing quickly, Nick managed to capture all of Greg's essence, while avoiding gagging.

Nick released Greg's softening organ and gazed up at Greg expectantly.

"Get up," Greg commanded huskily.

Nick stood, still watching Greg hopefully.

Leaning into the older man, Greg kissed him hungrily. The taste of himself on his mate's lips and tongue brought Greg to near instant arousal again.

"Please! If you won't let me cum, then let me feel you in me. I need you inside of me." With another blush, Nick whispered, "Fuck me! Please!"

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed," Greg rasped, wanting to be inside of his mate as much as the other man wanted him there.

Nick scrambled to comply. When he looked back over his shoulder at Greg, his eyes were dark with lust and need.

Crawling onto the bed between Nick's legs, Greg positioned the head of his cock at Nick's tight entrance.

Mewling his need, Nick started to push back against Greg.

"Stop!" the command instantly stilled Nick.

"Please!" he begged again.

Greg slowly began to push in, his hands on Nick's hips to steady himself.

A hiss escaped Nick's lips at the discomfort of an unpreped entrance, but he didn't complain.

When Greg was finally buried in his lover to the hilt, he gave Nick a moment to adjust before he began to move.

Slowly thrusting in and out, Greg allowed his pleasure to build.

"Faster! Please!" Nick begged.

Pulling Nick up so his back was against Greg's chest, Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist.

As he began to thrust faster and harder, Greg's hands wandered down to Nick's aching cock. Removing the cock ring, Greg gave one final command.

"Cum for me, Nicky!"

That was all it took. With a howl, both men hit their release. Nick spurting his seed all over the sheets, Greg spilling inside of his mate.

Once he'd cleaned them up, Greg gently removed the collar and threw it across the room. He vowed to himself he'd never use it on Nick again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brandon had just rolled away from his mate, shifting into human form to go take a leak, when the phone rang.

In the three days since he'd beaten the alpha named Greg Sanders, and claimed the alpha's apartment, the phone had not rung once, now its insistent ringing filled the apartment.

_Answer the damned thing!_ he growled, continuing towards the bathroom.

The same night he'd claimed the pack, he'd forcefully taken the girl as his mate.

Her name was Lily, and she was twenty-five years old. She was petite, like Brandon liked, and easily dominated. She hadn't put up any resistance when he used his new found authority to force her to submit to him.

The ring cut off midway through and Brandon heard a tentative, "Hello?" from Lily as he moved the rest of the way to the bathroom.

He heard Lily suck in a breath and reveled in the fear in her voice when she called out, "Brandon, Greg demands to speak to you."

Snarling, Brandon took his time to finish up when he was doing, knowing he would make the other alpha mad, but that was the whole point.

Greg immediately recognized Lily's voice when she answered the phone. She was the youngest shape shifter in the pack, as well as the youngest taken by Dr. Barstow. The fear in her voice now made him even more determined to rip out the other alpha's throat.

"Lily, it's Greg. I want to talk to him!"

"Brandon, Greg demands to speak to you," Lily called out, her voice wavering in fear.

"He won't live to see another sunrise," Greg vowed to her.

Several minutes later, Brandon snarled into the phone, "You must have a death wish, Sanders!"

"For your death! Black Mountains. Midnight tonight. I'm sure you already know the place." A low threatening growl issued from his throat, sealing the challenge.

"I'll enjoy watching you die, as I shred your belly with my teeth!" Brandon smirked before hanging up.

Neck watched Greg anxiously from where he was perched on the edge of the bed. "He going to be there?"

Greg nodded, then added, "Call Grissom, give him the details."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Only one more to go after this, though.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Greg, Nick, and Grissom arrived at the sight an hour before schedule. Greg wanted to ensure he could find a suitable hiding place downwind from the clearing for Grissom.

The clearing wasn't huge. It was ringed by fully grown trees, which overhung most of the open space. In the very center, there was a small patch of night sky – stars glittering like diamonds – visible. The ground was covered in a spongy carpet of fallen pine needles.

Grissom's hiding spot was several yards from the edge of the clearing. It was in the center of a rather dense cluster of brush. He had a clear view of the clearing, from where he crouched in the center of the cluster.

Knowing they still had some time before Brandon showed up, Grissom was standing just outside of his hiding spot, checking his gun one last time, before holstering it. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, as he wasn't sure how he would explain the circumstances.

Greg seemed to sense Grissom's train of though.

"If he incapacitates me, or kills me, you gotta do it, Griss! He can't be allowed to roam free!" Greg said, as he pulled off his shirt, stripping down so he could shift.

Nick – against his better judgment, Greg had allowed his mate to accompany them – bristled, "If he kills you, I'll..."

Greg had just finished removing his jeans. As the garment fell to the ground, Greg shifted, launching himself at Nick.

Grissom took an involuntary step backwards, his hand straying towards the holstered gun at his hip. Reminding himself that this was Greg, and Nick, his friends, he forced his hand to still.

Greg's front paws hit Nick square in the chest, knocking Nick to the ground on his back.

The snarl that issued from Greg's lupine throat caused the hairs on Grissom's

neck to stand on end.

Grissom watched in horrified fascination as Nick bared his throat to Greg, and Greg put his mouth around it.

_You will stay with Grissom! No matter what, Nick!_ Greg's mental voice held the iron command of alpha behind it.

Sensing Nick's argument coming, Greg placed the slightest pressure onto Nick's neck, enough to leave teeth impressions, but not break skin, then went on, _God damn it, Nicky! If Brandon can kill me, you won't stand a chance against him._ Giving Nick a mental image of the disciplining he'd just received only twenty-four hours ago, Greg added, _If you disobey me, and I survive this fight, your disciplining will not be painless, this time!_

Several howls split the night, echoing over the mountains.

Carefully removing his mouth from Nick's neck, Greg threw back his head and howled in reply, challenge evident in the timber.

Looking down into Nick's eyes for what he feared might be the last time, Greg said, _Stay with Grissom! I love you!_

Turning, Greg bounded off, intending to come into the clearing from a slightly different direction, so Grissom wouldn't be discovered.

Grissom watched Greg disappear into the darkness, before lending Nick a hand to get up.

Even in the dim light, Grissom could see light teeth impressions and glistening saliva on Nick's neck.

Pacing the clearing, Greg kept his lupine nose up, searching for Brandon's scent on the slight breeze. He knew Brandon and the others were close by.

From the howls, he had recognized Lily and two other pack members – two of the larger males, brought to intimidate, no doubt.

A moment later, the four wolves loped into the clearing. Brandon was between the two large males, and Lily was cowering behind him.

Moving away from his guard detail, Brandon slowly advanced. His head lowered, lips peeled back over wickedly pointed teeth.

Greg assumed the same posture, and allowed an angry growl to escape from deep in his chest.

The two wolves launched at each other, intent on ripping into each other's flesh.

This time, when Brandon went for Greg's shoulder, Greg was ready. Dropping his shoulder just enough that Brandon couldn't get a chunk of it, Greg snapped at Brandon's muzzle.

Brandon twisted away, but Greg managed to hook his teeth into Brandon's upper lip. The pained yelp Brandon let out told Greg he'd caused damage.

Backing away, Brandon shook his head. Blood drops flew in all directions, and there was an odd flapping sound, as the grotesquely torn lip flopped against his muzzle, attached only by a thin strip of fur and skin.

Lowering his head to the ground, Brandon caught the flap under his paw and yanked his head up quickly. The flap of skin was now completely separated from Brandon's muzzle, leaving him with his teeth exposed in a gruesome parody of a human smile. There was no yelp of pain, this time, merely a grunt.

Greg rushed the black wolf, putting all of his mass and momentum into an assault aimed at Brandon's ribs.

Whirling, Brandon swung his head so it connected solidly with Greg's.

Staggering, Greg shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

A blurred form raced past Greg, and he reached out, latched his teeth into a back leg. Biting down with all his might, Greg heard the satisfying snap of bone.

Brandon howled in pain this time. Turning, he snapped at Greg, but Greg had already released his leg and slipped away.

Reduced to hopping on three legs, Brandon had lost his speed and agility. Spinning as best he could, he tried to anticipate where Greg would come from.

Greg's weight landing solidly on Brandon's back forced him down. Clamping his jaw over Brandon's neck, Greg allowed the other to hear one word, _Mine!_ before snapping his neck.

Brandon's lifeless body sagged to the ground, and Greg let out a joyous howl as he sensed his pack returned to him.

Lily took a hesitant step forward. As the rival alpha's mate, she knew Greg had every right to drive her away, or kill her. Laying down, she rolled onto her back, exposing her gray belly to Greg.

The gray and white wolf's fur bristled. Stepping stiffly forward, he sniffed her from snout to tail. She was covered in Brandon's scent, filled with it, too. The wolf understood what this meant, wanted to rip her to shreds; to end Brandon's blood line there and then. Greg pushed the wolf instincts aside. _I accept you back to the pack._

Looking back to where Nick and Grissom still hid, Greg said, _Tell Grissom thanks and he can go. Then get down here._

A few minutes later, Nick, now in wolf form, loped up to the small group. Nuzzling Greg's neck, he gave a happy whine. _Greg!_ He left the rest unsaid. Greg knew.

Blowing a breath out harshly, Greg looked down at Lily. She was now laying with her head on her paws, looking utterly miserable. Looking over at Nick, Greg said, _He impregnated her._

Nick wasn't sure why Greg was telling him this, or even why Greg had allowed Lily back into the pack in this condition, but it wasn't his place to question Greg, so he just sat there, waiting for Greg to clue him in.

Holding Nick's gaze, Greg said, _She doesn't want it. Plus, there's a chance it may be like him._

Realization dawned on Nick, and he leaned into Greg's side imploringly. _You can't let her end it!_

Resting his head across Nick's shoulders, Greg reassured his mate, _I already told her we would take it and raise it as our own._ The wolf side of Greg had chafed at the knowledge that his sexual preference would never allow him to produce offspring. The human side hadn't really cared, but he knew that Nick had really wanted kids, and now the opportunity was presenting itself.

_You did?_ Nick's voice was filled with awe. His joyous howls filled the night with warmth.

A/N: Not sure I really like the ending of this chapter. Might go back and change it. Let me know what you think.

Wow, the end of another story! Wonder what the plot bunnies will attack me with next. :)


End file.
